


The Moments Between

by Candeecake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: Daisy and Sousa learn to forget their painful pasts and focus on each other.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	The Moments Between

**Author's Note:**

> A very very very short piece on Sousa and Daisy. So glad he didn't die!

She always forgot the time when she was with him. The seconds vanished and minutes crumpled. Hours blended into days as days blurred into weeks. Daisy was always stuck counting the time until the next heartbreak. The next betrayal, the next battle, the next mistake. When she met him, she was counting the time until the next moment between them.

She would take a battle, a fight, a kiss, a hug anything as long as she could see him. Daisy wasn’t used to feeling like this for anyone. She wasn’t used to feeling happy. Daisy wasn’t used to life without fighting.

Daisy danced with her newfound happiness. But her dark past and insecurity threatened to take her away. When he placed his hands on her hips. She flinched, remembering past scars. Sometimes she had nightmares that she tried to shrug off. Sousa watched her carefully, she usually ran to the bathroom and calmed herself. He knew that she could take care of herself, but she took care of others more. 

Sousa had his own fair share of battles and bloodshed. When Daisy went to calm herself, he knew the heartache too well. Before Daisy, he would dream of bullets, bombs, and blood. He could feel the stinging pain of dirt and his injuries every night. It used to hurt, but he accepted his pain. It wasn’t healthy.

Now, he dreamed of Daisy. A million different ways and different lives, He saw her in a new light, loving each of them. Her laughter echoed in his dreams and Daisy made him forget the war. He never knew how deep Daisy’s pain went, but he was determined to help her with it. He would catch her when she fell, love her endlessly, and do anything for her. His heart burst at how much he loved her. Time lost meaning, the only thing that mattered was her. She was worth fighting for every time.

Daisy huddled back to bed, still shaking from a nightmare. She could still picture the poisonous framework and the scars that traced her skin. Her nightmares always twisted and turned. Turning from one awful memory to the next. Ward choking her, the deaths of friends, enemies, lovers, and the everlasting pain that she endured. Daisy shook, holding back fear and tears. Quickly she rushed under the covers, careful not to shake Sousa awake. 

He was awake and he heard her pain from the bathroom. He saw her body shaking and shivering. Sousa put his arms around her, dragging her into his embrace. Daisy gasped, feeling his warmth.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“You don’t need to be strong for me. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” He soothed, kissing her temple. After so many years of fighting, she surrendered to him. Her cries filled the room as she shook from her haunting nightmare. “I’ve got you.” 

Soon, her body stopped shaking and she could feel her eyes closing. Sousa kissed her gently and tightened his embrace. Daisy took a deep breath, exhausted. Grounded by his warm embrace, she lost time and fell asleep.

He stayed by her side, falling asleep. Together they dreamed of each other and the calm safe feeling that followed. The painful minutes, seconds, hours, days, and weeks of their past crumbled. The only thing that mattered was the now and moments between them.


End file.
